Rising Tempest
by Ithiel Dragon
Summary: Kirk receives and unexpected visitor. (Slash. Kirk/Khan)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story is a continuation of my previous fic titled 'Calm Before the Storm' which is posted on archiveofourown_dot_org and can be found by going there and searching for my name Ithiel_Dragon. That story is not posted on FF because of its Adult rating, but it isn't necessary to read that to understand this sequel. The more adult sections of this story will only be posted on Ao3, so if you want to read the whole fic, you'll have to go there.

* * *

Jim Kirk downed his glass of whiskey in one gulp and motioned for the bartender to pour him another. It was his fifth... no sixth glass. Maybe. He wasn't exactly counting so it could have been his seventh or eighth by this point. It was enough that he was more than a bit tipsy, but that didn't really matter since he didn't have anywhere to be tomorrow for the first time in months.

The _Enterprise_ had only just returned to Earth after yet another long string of survey missions a few hours ago and Jim had been more than ready for a little downtime. Sure, he loved space, the excitement of exploring and witnessing new things, loved his command, loved the _Enterprise_, and loved his crew. But sometimes it was still nice to kick back and just be _Jim_ for a change instead of Captain Kirk of the _Enterprise_.

The bar wasn't far from his small apartment that was kept available for him whenever he returned to Earth on leave from Starfleet in downtown San Francisco. It was one of his favorites due to the ever changing eclectic mix of both humans and aliens. A place where even a regular like him could blend in and become completely anonymous. Meet someone new. Have a little fun.

It was just what he needed. A distraction.

Jim almost winced as the word fluttered through his brain and cursed softly under his breath.

Even now after all this time? Really? It had been nearly five months for fuck's sake. Jim downed his drink and almost scowled down into the empty glass as though it had paid him a personal insult. He had been looking forward to enjoying the evening god damn it. Preferably with a warm body, or two, in his bed next to him. Now he would probably go home with nothing but an immense hangover to look forward to in the morning. All because of a stupid one night stand that had happened months ago that was turning out to be one of the worst mistakes he'd ever made.

And that was saying a lot.

Just a one night stand... sure... sometimes he could even make himself believe that. Just a fun little fling that had happened over a couple of days he'd spent at the Starfleet conference in London. At least that's what he'd told Bones afterwards. Unfortunately the good doctor knew all too well that Jim was lying through his teeth, because Bones had been there. He had seen how desperately Jim had searched for John during the conference, and how devastated the younger man had been when Jim had been unable to find him. Bones had helped him at least figure out the guy's full name. John Harrison. Since, unlike Jim, Bones had paid attention during most of the panels and the identities of the speakers when they were announced. But even knowing the man's full name hadn't helped Jim track down John in the least.

Sure, there had been a few people who remembered seeing him speak during the conference. Who knew he was in research and development in some branch of Starfleet or another. But no one could tell him anything more about John. No one knew him personally, and no one had even seen him after the second day of the conference, which happened to be the last time Jim had seen him as well.

Even after the conference had ended and Jim returned to the _Enterprise_ he hadn't given up, trying various means to find the man through unofficial channels, how difficult could it possibly be to find a Commander John Harrison in Starfleet for gods sake? Yes, by that point he knew he was edging towards creepy stalker, but he was desperate. He'd known the man for less than twenty four hours but he had never felt so... connected to anyone before. He had been certain that John had felt it too. He couldn't count how many times he laid in bed alone at night and remembered how John had looked at him, touched him, fucked him, kissed him... god he must have replayed that final kiss John had given him a hundred times over in his mind.

_Goodbye, Jim..._

It was like John had known Jim would never see him again. Wouldn't be able to find him again, because Jim hadn't. Sure there was evidence that the man John Harrison existed, but nothing to tell him where or how he might find the man. About a month after Jim had begun his search he had finally given up because he could only think of one explanation why he couldn't find John. John didn't want to be found.

So, Jim did the only thing he could. He tried to forget the man. It was probably for the best, anyway, since soon after that the _Enterprise_ had been sent on increasingly long survey missions. Jim hoped that it was a sign that he, his crew, and the _Enterprise_ were being tested for consideration for the five year mission program. Five years away from Earth was a long time. Long distance relationships were one thing, but that would be a little ridiculous. Besides, Jim had never had a real steady relationship in his life. It probably would have gone south before now anyway. So, yeah, for the best.

So he told himself... So he even believed most of the time... Except for the rare times when a face in the crowd might remind him of John. Or a stray thought would break open the dam of memories Jim tried so hard to forget. Then the young man would spend the next few days moping until he got completely plastered, passed out drunk in his bed, or the couch, or his floor, and when he woke up again with a headache the size of Jupiter he could pretend none of it had happened once again.

Jim sighed. Might as well get a head start on that hangover then.

* * *

It was past two in the morning when Jim finally stumbled into his apartment. He was alone, despite the best efforts of this cute little yellow alien with bunny ears that had tried to hit on him for the latter part of the night. He just hadn't been in the mood for company, though he was sure she'd given him her number at some point... maybe... somewhere...

Jim patted down the pockets in his leather jacket and then decided he was too drunk and tired right now to waste the effort of finding the napkin he'd shoved in there somewhere. If he still remembered her in the morning, maybe he'd give her a call. Right now he was having far too much trouble concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other while shrugging out of his jacket at the same time. There just didn't seem to be any remaining functioning brain cells not floating in alcohol for anything but the most basic motor functions.

One step. Another. Shake the wrist free that got caught in his jacket. It landed on the floor... he'd pick it up later. Ok, now where was his bedroom? Oh yeah, that way. Maybe he should take off his shoes. Woah, bending over was bad. He managed to kick off one shoe. There was a crash. Damn it. Oh well, he'd sweep it up in the morning. Maybe he'd just leave the other shoe on, as long as he hadn't stepped in anything on the way home...

Jim started walking, a little uneven now since he was only wearing one shoe, down the hallway that would take him to his bedroom when the hairs on the back of his neck suddenly prickled and a chill rolled down his spine. Every other sense dulled by alcohol, it was the only warning he got before he was suddenly seized from behind.

He tried to shout but a hand covering his mouth cut off the sound before could activate the room's security measures. A vice like arm wrapping around his chest trapped his arms and held him pinned against a tall strong body that was as immovable as cold iron, but that didn't mean Jim didn't try to struggle. He flailed uselessly for a few moments before he realized the man behind him was speaking to him.

"Stop. Be still."

He knew that voice. He just didn't believe it.

What. The. Fuck.

Jim froze.

"Are you going to shout if I let you go?" The man behind him asked and Jim managed a small shake of his head. The hand slipped off his mouth and the arm around him loosened. Jim jerked away and spun around, almost losing his balance because yes he was still very drunk, and now wondering if he was hallucinating as well.

Because standing there in his hallway in the dark was...

"John..." Jim whispered, still not quite believing his eyes. The older man frowned but nodded. Jim could only stare at the other man slacked jawed for a long time. All this time Jim had been searching for the man and suddenly he was here, out of the blue, in the middle of the night, in Jim's apartment... how the hell had he gotten inside his apartment?

"What are you doing here?" The young man finally managed to croak.

John seemed to consider the question for a while, or maybe it just seemed that way because Jim's brain was still moving pretty slowly, stuttering to catch up with what was going on. But John's frown suddenly changed to a grimace, and he hunched over clutching his abdomen like he was in pain...

"John?" Jim darted forward in alarm when the elder man's knees started to give out and he barely managed to catch the other man in time to keep him from hitting the floor hard. Jim eased John down as gently as he could. Even in the dark he could see how pale John was and he could feel the other man shaking against him. It didn't take Jim long to discover the reason why the other man had collapsed as his hand went to John's abdomen and immediately felt the hot stickiness of blood soaking through the other man's shirt beneath the long jacket he wore.

"Oh my god, John!" Jim didn't waste any time grabbing for his communicator, but before he could activate it, John knocked it out of his hand. Jim could only stare at the other man with wide eyes.

"Don't..."

"Are you fucking crazy! You need medical attention!" Jim nearly shouted, trying to retrieve the communicator only to have John's hand fist in the younger man's shirt surprisingly strong considering, keeping Jim there.

"Don't... tell... anyone... I am... here... please..." John managed before the hand in Jim's shirt went slack and the elder man's eyes rolled back in his head.

"John!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jim swore loudly.

"Lights!" He shouted and was momentarily blinded when the computer activated the lights to their full strength. All of those shots were definitely starting to sound like a bad idea at this point. Thankfully his vision cleared relatively quickly and adrenaline was beginning to burn away some of the effects of the alcohol he'd consumed. Jim gasped sharply when he got his first good look at John.

The man was... a mess.

Nearly half of the older man's pale face was bruised, swollen, and covered in small cuts. Most of them were shallow and superficial, but there was a much longer and deeper cut above the man's left eyebrow that bleeding sluggishly.

His clothing was dirty, torn and even seemed burned in some places! What the hell had happened to him?!

Most of the blood seemed to be saturated in the clothes around John's stomach. There was so much fucking blood! How had Jim not smelled it a mile away before John had grabbed him? Jim's stomach turned at the scent now. His fingers were already tacky with it where they were hovering over John, barely brushing over the other man's form. He was almost afraid to touch the man, afraid of causing more damage or pain even though John was deeply unconscious now. But he had to check...

Swallowing hard, Jim pulled back the edge of the man's coat, exposing more of his ripped and bloody shirt. He grabbed the edge of the sodden material and lifted it... and gasped seeing the deep puncture wound on the right side of the older man's abdomen. Jim couldn't tell what had caused it, but it looked at least three fingers in diameter and deep... even if it didn't seem to be bleeding as much right now as he would have expected. Then again, he wasn't a fucking doctor. Who was he to judge?

Fuck!

He knew basic first aid, of course... and maybe it was past time to start employing some? Jim shook his head, cursing himself, and ripped off his own shirt, balled up the material, and pressed it hard against the wound. Hoping the pressure would stem the flow of blood even more. John didn't so much as twitch, even though Jim knew it had to hurt like hell.

That... wasn't good... damn it...

Jim looked over at his communicator on the floor.

_"Don't... tell... anyone... I am... here... please..."_

Fuck it. He couldn't take care of a wound like this even if he was sober. He didn't know if John had any internal injuries or broken bones. No matter what John said, he wasn't just going to let the man die here and now on his floor if there was something Jim could do to save him. Jim reached over, grabbed the device, and lifted it to his mouth.

He froze.

His eyes locked on John's pale unresponsive face. For whatever reason, John hadn't gone to Starfleet medical for help. John had come _here_. He'd come to _Jim_ for help. John _trusted_ him...

Fuck!

At least... there was one other option besides calling Starfleet Medical.

"Bones." Jim finally spoke into the communicator. At least he knew that Bones never turned it off, just in case of emergency. That didn't mean the doctor was going to be happy being woken up in the middle of the night...

"Somebody better be dying..." Leonard McCoy's groggy voice finally came back, and Jim couldn't help but wince at his friend's choice of words.

"Bones, I need you to get over to my apartment right now. Bring your medical kit."

"Jim? What's going on?" Bones definitely sounded more alert now, and concerned, but Jim didn't want to waste time explaining things.

"Just get here as fast as you can. Please. Don't tell anyone."

There was a pause, and finally a heavy sigh.

"Alright." Bones finally answered and ended the communication.

Jim sighed with relief and put the communicator aside, giving John his full attention once more. He really hoped he wasn't making a huge mistake right now. Bones would probably give him an ear full when he got here, well, after he took care of John. His friend was a doctor first and foremost, he wouldn't just sit by and watch someone suffer no matter how weird the situation was.

Jim snorted softly. Weird was probably an understatement right about now.

Hopefully Bones would be able to help John and agree not to mention this to anyone. At least, until Jim was able to talk to John and find out why the man had come here of all places instead of going to the god damned emergency room when he was injured. Jim paused for a moment and went back over that thought, then cursed softly in realisation. Yes, he wanted to know _why_. Another person might be more concerned _how_ John had gotten injured. Or if he was in some kind of trouble, that could probably backlash against Jim for helping him. But he... he wanted to know why... Why John had left the way he did? Why he had come back now? Had those two nights they'd spent together meant something to him after all?

Jim cursed again under his breath, hating himself a little. Drinking too much always made him more sentimental, and he'd already been feeling a little sorry for himself earlier. He hated that John could do this to him. Make him feel this way. Jim had never had a real steady relationship before, but he'd had a few casual flings, friends with benefits, and more one-night-stands than he could count and he'd _never_ acted this way with any of them. But then again, he'd never wanted anything more with any of them, like he'd wanted with John. And then John had just disappeared...

He was still more than a little pissed at the man, god damn it... but he'd never wanted to see the man physically hurt, or god forbid, die. Jim still might punch the fucker later on, once John was better. But for now...

"John?" Jim almost whispered, not really sure if he wanted the man conscious or not. John was probably in a good amount of pain, and he didn't want the man to suffer, but it might be a good idea to know exactly what had happened to him. Bones would undoubtedly ask, and it might make it easier to help the man.

But the older man still didn't stir, even when Jim tapped his un-bruised cheek lightly. Jim's fingers trailed down to the man's pulse at his neck next. It was a little slow, but there was a good rhythm and didn't feel weak. Jim's eyes drifted to John's chest, watching the rise and fall as the man breathed. John didn't seem to be having any trouble breathing. Maybe it wasn't as bad as it looked.

Just then the door chimed, and Jim ordered the computer to unlock it. Bones rushed in, his hair a mess, his clothes rumpled, but looking a lot more alert than Jim felt right now. Definitely a good thing.

The doctor paused for a moment in the doorway, taking in the tableau in front of him with wide eyes before he shook himself a little and rushed over to John's other side.

"What the _fuck_, Jim!" Bones hissed even as he took out his tricorder and began scanning the unconscious man.

"Not now. Can you help him?"

Bones wasted a moment to throw a glare in Jim's direction.

"Isn't that..."

"Bones!" Jim snapped, and Bones frowned at him deeply before he went back to scanning John. They were both silent then. The only sound in the room the tricorder and John's breathing. Then Bones went back to his medical kit and began injecting John with a few hypos.

"What happened to him?" Bones finally asked and Jim knew the man was asking as a doctor, so Jim didn't snap at him like before.

"I don't know." Jim admitted, feeling pathetic. Bones merely grunted something Jim couldn't understand under his breath but otherwise remained silent for a bit. Finally he took out a tool and started slicing up John's shirt with it.

"I can't tell what caused it, but the puncture goes all the way through. Thankfully it seems to have missed anything important. Help me get this off of him." Bones said, and Jim nodded, feeling a bit of relief wash through him. It wasn't good, but it wasn't something that Bones couldn't fix. He helped Bones strip away the bloody material as much as he could while John was still on his back. Bones sprayed the wound with a disinfectant and then began working on closing the wound. There were other cuts and bruises, but those could wait. Once the wound had been bandaged, he helped the doctor turn John over carefully.

Both men gasped at what they found when they pulled away the remaining bloody shirt. The circular wound on the man's right side mirroring the front was expected. But the long ugly cauterised wounds criss-crossing the entire length of the man's back was not.

"Good god..." Jim heard Bones whisper, he could feel the other man's eyes darting between Jim and the ugly wounds. But Jim couldn't look away from them. Whatever they were, they weren't fresh. They were at least a few days old, and there was several layers of scarring beneath them, each older than the last. Jim remembered how it had felt to run his hands along John's back. Then the flesh had been smooth, unmarred, perfect... whatever... whoever had done this to John it had only happened within the last five months.

Bones went back to work without saying another word. The doctor treated the puncture wound first, then went on to rub an ointment of some kind on the burns. They looked like they went well below John's waist line. Jim clenched his jaw so hard his teeth began to ache.

"Jim." Bones said, and the younger man finally looked up to meet his friend's eyes. There was sympathy in them, but also determination. "Lets get him cleaned up and moved somewhere more comfortable."

Bones waited until Jim nodded slowly.

"Then we need to talk." The doctor finished.

* * *

While Bones continued to treat the unconscious man, Jim gathered what they would need to clean most of the blood off of John. A few towels and warm water with a mild soap. He also grabbed a bag that they could throw the torn and bloody clothes into, no point in washing them because they were beyond salvageable, besides they might be needed for... evidence... or something later on. Jim also found a soft T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants that would probably be a little short on John's long legs but it was better than nothing.

By the time he returned Bones had stripped off the rest of John's clothing, and they could see the strange burns indeed went almost to the middle of the unconscious man's thighs. The rest of John's wounds were cleaned and treated, so they went to work washing as much blood off the man as they could. Dressing the man was a little bit more difficult in Jim's opinion than undressing him, but Bones obviously had plenty of experience. When it finally came time to decide where to put the man, couldn't just leave him lying on the floor after all, Jim had to think for a moment before finally deciding.

"Bedroom."

The couch was closer, but then there would be nothing between the man and the front door. If he was in Jim's bedroom, then Jim could take the couch so it would be more likely that he would know if the man tried to leave.

Bones gave him an unreadable look but didn't comment. They carried the man to Jim's bed and got him settled in laying on his side so there would be as little pressure on his back and wounds as possible. Once that was done, Bones didn't give Jim any time to dally, grabbing him by the arm and sheering him out of the bedroom and back into the living room area.

"What the _hell_, Jim!" Bones finally hissed with no small amount of exasperation, though at least he kept his voice down in deference to Jim's unexpected guest.

"I don't know, Bones. I went out tonight, and when I came home, I found him like this. I don't know anything more than you do at this point." Jim replied as calmly as he could, as though he wasn't freaking out right now.

"Why didn't you call Starfleet Medical? Or the authorities! He's obviously been attacked!" Bones went on, his voice raising a little but still pretty controlled all things considered.

"He asked me not to tell anyone he was here."

"I thought you said you found him like this?" Bones replied, frowning. Jim scrubbed his face with his hands.

"I came home. I was drunk. It was dark. I didn't know he was here. He grabbed me. Then he collapsed. He asked me not to tell anyone he was here, then he was out like a light. I called you. End of story, Bones."

His friend's mouth opened and closed a few times as though the older man wasn't quite sure where to begin telling him how fucked up that sounded. Jim beat him to it.

"Believe me, I know its fucked up. But I just want to talk to him before..." Jim shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know. He's going to be ok, right?"

Bones frowned and then gave a frustrated sigh. The older man nodded.

"His vitals are surprisingly good, all things considered. He probably passed out more from pain and exhaustion rather than blood loss, surprisingly. I gave him something for the pain and something to keep him under for a little while, so you might want to try getting some sleep too. I can leave you something to give him for the pain when he wakes up..." Bones frowned deeply. "But I want you to call me as soon as he does. _Before_ you talk to him."

Jim opened his mouth but Bones cut him off.

"I mean it, Jim. You want me to stay quiet about this? You call me. I want to hear what he has to say. And I don't want you alone with him while he's conscious, just in case..."

Jim sighed softly but nodded. He could understand his friend's worry. Not only did Bones know what Jim had been like when John had suddenly disappeared all those months ago, the way he'd shown up again was sketchy to say the least. Whatever had happened to the man... it wasn't good. All too often trouble seemed attracted to Jim Kirk. Bones just didn't want to see him hurt.

Even if Jim didn't believe for one moment that John would actually hurt him.


	3. Chapter 3

After Bones left Jim had taken the time to finish cleaning up the hallway, removing any lingering traces of blood where John had collapsed, then he decided to take a good long shower. Jim had never been more grateful that he'd splurged a few months back and finally had an option for real water installed in his shower alongside the sonics. The hot water did wonders to help clear his head and ease some of the immense tension in his muscles.

He remained in the shower stall for a good forty-five minutes before he finally couldn't ignore the wastefulness of it anymore and reluctantly turned off the water taps and stepped out. He dried off slowly and wrapped the towel around his waist, wrinkling his nose in disgust as he eyed his dirty and blood stained clothes on the floor. Since he was apparently in a wasteful mood, Jim grabbed them and stuffed them into the trash rather than even contemplate having them cleaned. Then he padded barefoot to his bedroom.

"Lights twenty percent." Jim said softly, mindful of the unconscious man sleeping in his bed. The computer activated the lights and for a moment Jim stood there in the doorway staring at John. He felt the childish urge to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming this. It was just so difficult to believe after all the time Jim had spent looking for John and not being able to find him, the man was here, now, in his room, in his god damned bed.

Jim knew he should take Bones' advice and try to get some rest before tomorrow morning. He knew he should do what he came in here to do, get a change of clothes to sleep in, and head back out to the living area and crash on the couch. Instead he found himself slowly moving towards the bed and carefully sitting down on the edge of it.

He stared for a long time at John's pale features in the dim light. Maybe it was because the lights were so low, but the bruises on the older man's face didn't seem as bad as before. Or maybe the ointment that Bones had put on them was doing a better job than he realized. Jim hoped it was the latter. He hated seeing those dark ugly bruises marring John's handsome face.

Carefully Jim reached out to brush some of the man's dark hair back off his forehead. It was a little greasy and still had some dried blood in it, the man could definitely do with a shower, but John's hair was just as soft as he remembered. He couldn't seem to help combing his hands through the fine strands tenderly as he continued to stare at the other man.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jim's whisper sounded almost loud in the silent room. The only other noise the faint air traffic sounds from outside and John's quiet breathing while he slept. Jim definitely hadn't been expecting an answer, which was why he was so surprised when John's eyelids fluttered and slowly opened. Between the man's injuries and the sedative Bones said he'd given the man, Jim had expected John to be dead to the world until at least morning.

But those blue-green eyes were clear and aware when they locked on him, even though Jim could read the tiredness in them.

"Uh... sorry..." Jim muttered softly as he started to pull his hand back. Needless to say he was pretty embarrassed having been caught practically petting the man while he'd been asleep.

"Don't..." John's soft whisper was deep and rough with sleep but it made Jim freeze. He wasn't quite sure what John meant until the man continued. Sounding hesitant and almost reluctant to be admitting it. "Feels... nice."

Jim hesitated for a moment, unsure what to do, but as though his hand had a mind of its own, his fingers found their way back into John's hair. Carefully caressing through the dark silken mass, mindful of any cuts or other tender spots that might be hidden beneath. John gave a deep heavy sigh and his eyes drifted closed once more.

He wished he could say it was relaxing, but the truth was, Jim's heart was beating a hard fast rhythm in his chest. Much like that moment in front of the window five months ago, this seemed like something... more. So much more than what should be between them, two men who really barely knew anything about one another. Yet it felt good. Right. So right it was fucking terrifying.

Jim took a deep breath and swallowed hard, doing his best to mentally back pedal. He was already too close. He couldn't let himself get any closer. This was all too... too strange. He'd made a mistake before, allowing himself to get too close to John too fast. As much as he hated to admit it, he had started to fall for the man, hard, even though they barely knew each other. And when John had left... They still barely knew each other and things were even stranger now. The way John had simply shown up in Jim's apartment, like this... No, he couldn't let himself get in too deep. At least not until he knew what the hell was going on.

He remembered what Bones had said about contacting him as soon as John was awake, but Bones had probably expected the injured man to at least sleep until dawn too. Despite what Bones had said, Jim really didn't think his friend would be too pleased about being woken in the middle of the night twice. Jim was perfectly capable of handling things until then.

"How are you feeling? How's... the pain?" Jim finally asked with concern. Bones had left him something to give John for the pain, but again, the doctor probably hadn't expected John to be awake so soon. What if John were in pain now? Should he give it to the man now? Was it too soon?

"Bearable." John's soft answer eased some of the worry in Jim's heart. He thought about what else the man might need. How Jim might be able to make him more comfortable.

"Are you thirsty? Do you want some water?" Jim asked, John had lost a fair amount of blood, he was probably a bit dehydrated. John seemed to consider his offer for a moment before finally nodding. Jim realized that would mean he would have to stop petting the man and leave him alone, something the young captain found surprisingly hard to do.

Jim mentally cursed himself, calling himself several kinds of an idiot. It wasn't like the guy was going to disappear in a puff of smoke if Jim took his eyes off him for a few minutes.

"Alright. I'll be right back." Jim said as he drew his hand back and stood, readjusting his towel around his waist as he did so. John chose that moment to open his eyes again and Jim felt himself flush a little as those exotic eyes traveled boldly down the length of his body. It was all too easy to remember that John had seen Jim in a whole lot less before. Jim swallowed hard and decided after this he was definitely getting dressed.

"I'll be right back." Jim repeated then quickly turned and left. He made his way to the small kitchen in his apartment, got a glass, and filled it with cold water from a jug in the fridge. He probably should have asked John if he were hungry too while he was at it. He didn't imagine that the man would be with a gut wound, but one never knew. Jim contemplated making the man some toast or something for a couple of minutes before he realized he was just stalling and finally made his way back to his bedroom.

He was just in time to watch John attempting to push himself up into a more sitting position.

"Woah woah, easy there." Jim said as he rushed over to the other man, setting the glass down quickly on the night table so he could help John. He supported the man as he arranged the pillows against the headboard so that John would have something comfortable to lean back against. Jim frowned at the pinched look of pain that crossed John's features when he settled back against the pillows. Even with the extra padding, it couldn't be comfortable for John to be resting on his back with those wounds. He should probably get John back laying down on his side as soon as possible.

"You have to be careful. You don't want to reopen that wound." Jim scolded softly and paused for a few moments while John relaxed before he continued. "Do you still want the water?"

At John's nod, Jim reached for the glass and handed it to the other man. John's hands were steady so he didn't need to hold the glass for him thankfully, but Jim stayed close anyway just in case. John drained the entire glass of water but when Jim asked him if he wanted more, John shook his head. Jim took back the glass and set it aside, but when he turned back to the other man it was to find John staring at him very intently. Jim swallowed hard and felt himself flush a little under the regard.

Clothes would probably be a real good idea right now.

"I should..." Jim began as he started to get up, but John's hand suddenly gripping his arm halted him. He should have kept going. He should have looked away. But he couldn't. Jim unconsciously licked his lips, his mouth feeling suddenly as dry as a desert, and immediately regretted it when John's intense eyes flickered towards the movement. They were close enough that Jim could see how they dilated, the naked desire in John's eyes taking his breath away.

John started to lean in and finally Jim got a hold of himself enough to put a hand up between them. John stilled, though Jim had a feeling it had less to do with the pressure of his hand against the older man's chest, since Jim's fingers were barely brushing the warm cotton of the shirt John was wearing, and more surprise. Since Jim had never, once, tried to stop John before. Jim was just glad for the small barrier, as thin as it was, between their skin. It was bad enough being able to feel the heat of the other man, and the steady rhythm of John's heart beneath his palm. The hand on his bare arm felt like a brand. He already felt his resolve weakening even before he'd voiced his protest.

"This isn't a good idea." Jim finally managed.

"I beg to differ." John replied, his already deep voice dropping an octave, husky and needy, and Jim wanted to curse the man. All this time and the man could still affect him like... this. So easily with a simple look, touch, or whisper...

Jim wanted to be angry at the man, but really, he could only be angry at himself.

He shook his head.

"No. You're hurt and after everything..." Jim shook his head again. "This is the last thing you need..."

John's expression abruptly hardened and Jim felt a small shiver travel down his spine.

"I will decide what I need." The soft words were harsh, angry even, and Jim barely had time to register them before John had grabbed the back of his neck and crushed their mouths together. The sharp sting of teeth against his lips made Jim gasp in surprise and the other man immediately took advantage, thrusting his tongue inside of his mouth.

Jim couldn't help but moan, a thoughts of protest scattering to the wind and he found himself kissing John back before he even realized what he was doing, and once he did realize it he didn't want to stop. John's deep rumbling moan as Jim's tongue caressed and twined hungrily with the elder man's went straight to Jim's cock. He was already half hard when he felt John's other hand at his waist, one quick tug and Jim's towel was gone. John broke the kiss, leaving Jim's lips feeling bruised and swollen as he panted a little trying to regain his senses. Though it was much harder than he imagined the way John's eyes raked hungrily down his nude form. The elder man looked like he wanted to _devour_ him.

Jim wanted him to.

"Come here." John practically purred, tugging Jim closer and the younger man went where John guided him. Though he was careful not to put any excessive pressure on the older man, all too aware just how hurt John was and Jim had no desire to add to the man's pain. Soon he was straddling the elder man's lap, his hands resting lightly on John's shoulders, and Jim could feel just how hard the other man was through the sweatpants John still wore.

John pulled him in for another kiss and Jim went willingly, when their lips met again it was less harsh and painful, but just as deep and hungry. It was hot, and messy, and so damned good...

Maybe Jim needed this too.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited to comply with the FF rating policy. If you want to read the full chapter, you'll have to head over to archiveofourown_dot_org


End file.
